M O T I V O S
by YukiMeh
Summary: Porque Shaoran Li tenía sus motivos para que no le agradara el frío... ni mucho menos la nieve. Historia escrita para el foro ¡Libérate! De SCC, -el reto de las palabras-.


_**Este One-Shot participa en el foro ¡Libérate! Para el "reto de las palabras"**_

 _ **-SakuraxShaoran-**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

Desde que recordaba, él, Shaoran Li detestaba la nieve, el frio, el invierno y todos sus derivados.

Tal vez fuese porque no le gustaba sentir aquel escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ni sus manos frías, ni los resbalones que solía tener.

Podía ser también que ya en dos ocasiones en circunstancias de temperaturas bajas habían sucedido cosas extrañas, entiéndase por cosas relacionadas con las cartas.

Porque sí, precisamente aquel día, ese en el que Hiraguizawa lo había ayudado por haberse descontrolado en la nieve, Sakura se había ido con él hacia lo alto de la montaña y al parecer no habían regresado a refugiarse en la cabaña donde ya se encontraban todos. Aquello lo sabía por Daidouji.

En ese momento aquello lo tenia muy preocupado, y poco le había importado que Sakura estuviese con el tal Hiraguizawa. Porque sí, sólo le había interesado ella. Ella y su bienestar.

Y es que el panorama no se veía muy alentador para él y sus compañeros que veían aquellos con cierto temor. Todo se veía cubierto por la nieve que no dejaba de caer y que cada vez se hacia más intensa, cubriendo con velocidad el suelo de sus alrededores.

El ceño de Shaoran se encontraba levemente fruncido por la preocupación latente que comenzó a apoderarse de él al saber que Sakura se encontraba en una zona peligrosa y con mucha nieve. El castaño inconscientemente apretó sus puños sintiendo impotencia en aquellos momentos.

A cada segundo que pasaba, su preocupación aumentaba más por aquella castaña de ojos verdes que lo tenía un poco atolondrado por sus ya ahora admitidos sentimientos de enamoramiento.

Sus ojos marrones vieron con intensidad hacía la ventana, fuera de aquella cabaña, por si aquellos dos daban señales de vida, pero eso no paso.

No fue hasta unos momentos después que el profesor Terada y sus compañeros salieron para observar con mejor detenimiento la situación y tal vez buscar una señal de Sakura y compañía, fue hasta ese momento en el que Shaoran salió desesperado en busca de Sakura con la mirada, observando con detenimiento hacía a los rededores.

¿Qué era lo que podría haber pasado para que ella y Hiraguizawa tardasen tanto? ¿sería que la castaña estaba en peligro? Si ese era el caso, él debía acudir a su ayuda… pero ¿se le tendría permitido? ¿Cómo escaparía? ¿Dónde la buscaría?

Se sintió furioso por no tener algún método para localizarla, algún hechizo, algo para ayudar, porque él se estaba desesperando por toda esa situación.

—Tranquilo, Li. Seguro Sakura esta bien. —Le había dicho Daidouji. Tal vez había notado su estado. Su mirada desesperada, su cara preocupada y sus puños apretados, incluso juro que aquella niña de cabellos negros podía sentir sus sentimientos en aquel momento.

Volteo su mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos amatistas puestos en alguna dirección. También ella parecía preocupada, y como no estarlo, Sakura era su mejor amiga.

Shaoran jamás respondió aquello. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, ¿Cuándo harían algo por localizarlos?

De pronto la nieve paro. Despejando todo a su alrededor, pudo sentir magia, entonces ¿aquello era causado por esa extraña presencia? Apretó su mandíbula, sintiéndose más furioso con él mismo, por no poder proteger a su persona especial en aquel momento.

—Bueno, yo iré a buscarlos, quédense aquí. —Dijo de pronto el profesor Terada, llamando su atención.

En aquel momento, Shaoran pensó rápidamente en ofrecerse para ayudarlo.

Pero… la voz de Daidouji hizo que volteará su mirada junto con las de los demás sólo para darse cuenta de que, a la distancia, con una cara apagada y la cabeza un poco gacha venía Sakura junto a Hiraguizawa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió de manera rápida hacia ella, ignorando todo a su alrededor y enfocándose en la castaña. Y cuando estuvo frente a ella, pregunto aquello que tenia atorado en su garganta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Sakura, lo miro rápidamente y le esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, gracias. —Articulo ella rápido, acompañada de una risilla. Pero tan rápido como ella dijo eso, su cuerpo cayó, quedando de rodillas en la fría nieve. Shaoran se asustó y se acercó más a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto él con preocupación.

—¿Qué le paso? —Le siguió Daidouji, con la misma angustia que él.

—Creo que está muy cansada, permitan que descanse un poco dentro de la cabaña. —Escucho como decía aquello Hiraguizawa.

Shaoran no se quedó viendo a Sakura en el suelo y con cuidado la levanto y la puso en su espalda para llevarla dentro de la cabaña, para que pudiera descansar.

Sin duda, su preocupación había bajado considerablemente ahora que la tenia a su lado, aunque aún tenía dudas respecto a su estado. Pero, eso ya después lo resolvería, por el momento lo que a él le preocupaba era que estuviese bien.

Porque ahora que lo pensaba, tenia motivos más ocultos para detestar la nieve. Y es que siempre Sakura salía dañada de alguna forma u otra en aquellas circunstancias, y simplemente él no toleraría que algo le pasase a su persona especial, porque de ahora en adelante la cuidaría de todo. Inclusive de aquellos climas que él detestaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien;)**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy nerviosa jaja. Este escrito ya lo tenia listo de hace algunos días, vamos a ver que resulta.**

 **¡Por cierto! Esta basado en el capitulo 64 de SCC;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ¡saludos!**

 _ **-YukiMeh-**_


End file.
